


Books

by lferion



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Blind Character, Books, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Corambis, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On reading and being read to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 13

* * *

  
Was an entirely different experience of books, being read to. Had been little time for reading these last three years, and before that it had been a winter occupation, summer taken with the never-ending conflict with the Usara, when not fully occupied with the business of keeping the peace between his own people. Rather than the weight and texture of the volume in his hands, the transmutation of letters - print, script, symbol - on the page to meaning in the mind, an intimate relationship twixt text and self, was instead Mildmay's voice, mind, understanding, _presence_ shaping still words into living stories. 


End file.
